


I'll Look After You

by masterlocke



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, uuhhhhh im gay and love mikokuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlocke/pseuds/masterlocke
Summary: Mikoto awoke one night to find that her roommate was missing.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	I'll Look After You

Waking up at ass o’clock in the morning wasn’t something that usually happened to Mikoto, but as of right now, it was 2:06am. Mikoto scoffed quietly, trying to get back into her slumber. A moment passed and she sighed. Turning on her back, she looked over the headboard of her bed and eyed the clock again: 2:11am. She glared at the clock and laid back down with a huff.

With all the huffing and sighing she was doing she was gonna wake Kuroko at this rate. Speaking of, Mikoto looked over at the neighbouring bed at the other side of the room. Weirdly enough though, the bed was empty. Upon closer inspection, the covers were thrown haphazardly aside without being made. 

Sitting up in her bed, Mikoto scanned the rest of the room for her roommate. No sign of the teleporter was found. Looking over to the door to the shared bathroom, Mikoto looked for any sign of life from it. The lights weren’t on, that she could tell. Holding still for a few minutes, she listened for any sign of life coming from the bathroom.

Just faintly, and if she didn’t concentrate enough could miss it, she heard breathing. Becoming slightly worried, Mikoto pushed back the covers of her bed and spread her toes on the hardwood floor. Quietly and carefully, she slowly walked towards the bathroom door. Gently pressing her ear against the wood, she could hear the breathing again, only a little more distinctively. 

Mikoto only got more worried as every second passed. Why was Kuroko in the bathroom at 2am? Why was she even awake at 2am? Why hadn’t she turned the lights on? So many questions and so little answers. With a newfound determination, Mikoto placed her hand on the knob and slowly opened the door.

It was too dark to see anything so Mikoto took a step inside and immediately nearly slipped on something. Balancing herself, Mikoto looked down and picked the object that she had stepped on. It was an empty pill bottle. Reading the label told her it was some type of painkiller. Looking down again, she could see the pills all spilled on the floor. 

Placing the bottle back on the floor, Mikoto continued forward. With the moonlight from the door shining in, Mikoto could see her surroundings a bit better. On the sink, she could see a purple button up pyjama shirt, Kuroko’s. Why was her shirt there? Inspecting the cloth, Mikoto couldn’t see anything wrong with it. Placing it back on the sink, she then walked towards the glass door that led to the actual bath.

Opening the door slowly, Mikoto’s eyes widened slightly at what she saw. Kuroko was sitting in the bathtub’s end, leaning back against the ceramic. Her bare chest was covered with bandages which were spotted with blood. Mikoto couldn’t tell if she was conscious, her long tawny hair covering her eyes.

However, seeing the door open, Kuroko turned her head towards the door slowly, revealing her tired and baggy eyes. 

“Kuroko? Are you okay?” Mikoto took a step towards the bath and was prepared to take another until Kuroko spoke up.

“Onee-sama.... I’m fine, please go back to bed.” Kuroko’s voice sounded like it hadn’t been used in days, scratchy and dry. 

Mikoto rolled her eyes and walked towards the bath until she stopped and knelt in front of Kuroko. 

“Yeah right, like that’s gonna convince me. C’mon, tell me what’s up.”

Kuroko’s dark eyes widened slightly before closing for a moment, turning her head away from Mikoto’s and resting it against the tiled wall behind her. Giving her a moment, Mikoto got up from her kneeling position and climbed in the bathtub, sitting on the opposite end of Kuroko, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. 

Kuroko finally opened her eyes and looked at Mikoto opposite her. 

“Today while I was patrolling I came across a gang of thugs robbing a bank. Thinking they were just Skill-Out and not taking in mind that they were espers, I went to stop them rather recklessly. I sustained a major injury from one of the thugs who had the ability turn his hands into sharp claws. He managed to strike my chest, as you can see.”

Mikoto’s eyes left Kuroko’s to wander down towards the bloodied bandages covering her entire chest. 

“So, that's why you’re awake right now?”

“Yes, I was trying to fall asleep but the pain was too much and the bandages were becoming too moist for my liking.”

Mikoto didn’t need to ask Kuroko why she didn’t wake her and ask for help, she just knew how stubborn her kouhai was.

“When did you last change them?” Mikoto asked, her chin resting on her knees.

Kuroko sighed and ran a shaky hand through her long tawny locks. 

“I haven’t had the time, I’ve been working all day.” 

Mikoto glared slightly at her. 

“You’re an idiot.”

  
  
Kuroko giggled lightly before hissing at the movement of her chest at the action.

  
  
“I suppose I am a fool.”

Mikoto untucked her legs, her mind lost in thought. 

“Will you let me help you change them? If you don’t do it now, it might become infected.”

  
  
Kuroko sighed heavily, before standing up slowly and gripping the arms of the bath for support.

  
  
“Yes, I’ll change them, but it’s okay, Onee-sama, I don’t need your help, but thank you-” After she said this, Kuroko hissed loudly in pain as she moved, making Mikoto stand up quickly and place a hand on Kuroko’s forearm.

“Yeah right, you could barely lift a pen right now, nevermind changing your own bandages. Let me help you, Kuroko. You’re allowed to rely on me every now and then, ya know?” 

Kuroko turned her head and her eyes met Mikoto’s pleading and worried ones. Sighing, she gave in.

“Okay.”

The two of them gently got out of the bath. Mikoto eased Kuroko into sitting on the edge of the bathtub while she grabbed the first aid kit. Being extra careful, Mikoto removed the bandages and everted her eyes with a blush when fully removed. 

  
Kuroko smirked in delight. 

“Come now, Onee-sama, you’ve seen my bare chest plenty of times before as I’ve seen yours-”

  
  
Kuroko didn’t get to finish her sentence as Mikoto gave her a flick on the forehead, rather than a controlled electric shock she was so used to punishing the girl with, but since Kuroko was injured she figured she would be kinder. 

Mikoto huffed with a red face and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

  
  
“Shut up, you pervert! At least I know privacy and personal boundaries.”

Kuroko winced and rubbed her forehead, but didn’t give a reply as Mikoto grabbed the disinfectant and silently asked Kuroko for permission to clean her wound. After quietly cleaning the wound and reapplying a new and fresh bandage, Mikoto went and grabbed Kuroko’s shirt and helped her put it on. They both shared a smile and left the bathroom. 

Entering the bedroom Mikoto sat on her own bed and climbed in it as Kuroko stood at the foot of her own, staring at it. About to ask what’s wrong, Mikoto opened her mouth but Kuroko beat her to it.

“Onee-sama, would you mind if... if I slept with you for tonight? I struggled sleeping earlier as you can see and well…” 

Kuroko fiddled with her hands as she stared at the ground, slightly red in the face.

Mikoto gave it some thought before sighing and scooching along on her bed.

“Fine, but only for tonight, and if you do anything weird and don’t give me any personal space, you’re never getting this privilege again. Understood?”

Kuroko’s face lit up with a bright smile as she teleported next to Mikoto in her bed.

“Why of course, Onee-sama, I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

  
  
Mikoto gave her a small smile and laid down with Kuroko, facing the wall and keeping a small distance between them.   
  


“Hey, Kuroko?”

  
  
Kuroko looked over at Mikoto, who had her back turned to her.

  
  
“Yes, Onee-sama?”

  
  
“You’re off Judgement duty tomorrow, right? We should hangout, it’s been awhile.”

  
  
Kuroko smiled warmly.

“I’d be honoured, Onee-sama.”

  
  
Even though Kuroko couldn’t see her, Mikoto smiled as her eyes closed. 

“Good night, Kuroko.”

  
  
Kuroko shifted a little bit and clung onto the back of Mikoto’s Gekota shirt, without any complaint from Mikoto.

“Good night, Onee-sama.”

**Author's Note:**

> theres not enough mikokuro fics out there to satisfy me so i made one myself 
> 
> im thinking of maybe doing a multi-chapter mikokuro fic but idk if i should lol
> 
> anyways feedback and comments are appreciated


End file.
